


Imagine

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bladder Control, Bondage, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 10Yuuri ties Victor up and plays with his bladder.





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is so late, but better late then never, I guess.

Yuuri sat back with a huff. Tying Victor up had taken more effort than he’d thought, especially since with every loop and pass of rope he’d had to check it wasn’t too tight or too loose. He had to admit, though, looking up at his husband, the end result was worth it. 

Yuuri got to his feet and examined his work. Victor was tied to a plastic chair that they'd chosen specifically for these types of games. The floor was covered with a plastic sheet, and then a few layers of towels were spread around for easy cleanup. Victor’s arms were tied behind his back, and his torso was secured to the chair. Delicate knots worked their way up his chest, rope wrapping around him decoratively, like a bodice, holding the fabric of his otherwise loose shirt close to his skin. His legs weren’t tied, but rather held apart by a spreader bar between his thighs. His feet were free, Yuuri trusted Victor not to try and kick him. 

Other than his shirt (which was white), Victor was wearing some blue briefs Yuuri had chosen because he thought they looked cute, and matching fuzzy socks. Yuuri wasn’t sure whether he looked completely adorable or incredibly hot. He was happy with either, so he settled for both. Victor was already squirming, he’d needed to pee when they started, and it had taken a long time to get him completely tied up. Yuuri had watched him gulp down two very large glasses of water earlier, so he was sure Victor was starting to really feel full. 

Yuuri knelt in front of his lover, admiring how lovely he looked, all tied up and so vulnerable. He lent forward and slid his hands over the ropes around Victor’s tummy. They pressed in tighter than the others, no doubt putting pressure on his bladder. Yuuri could see the way his stomach was protruding far more than normal, and he loved it. He tapped his fingers across the fabric between the ropes, and looked up at Victor’s blushing face. 

“You’re so full,” he said in awe, hardly able to believe this was really happening. Victor Nikiforov had let him tie him up, had drank water to fill his bladder, all for _him_. Yuuri felt all warm and fluttery inside. He smiled, and Victor smiled back. 

“Do I look sexy?” 

It was Yuuri’s turn to blush at those words, and he nodded enthusiastically. Springing to his feet, he bent down to kiss his husband, his hands threading into his hair. “You look so sexy, I can hardly stop myself from untying you and taking you right now.”

“You could.”

“No, because this is better.”

Victor pouted, and Yuuri bit his lip at how gorgeous he looked. Kneeling down again, he put his hands back to Victor’s bladder, this time spreading them out to feel. He pressed down a little bit, delighting in Victor’s gasp, and then let up. He looked up into Victor’s eyes, and gently pressed one finger down, drawing a line from left to right, then lifting it, and pushing back down, top to bottom. Victor’s lip was between his teeth, and he seemed to be holding his breath. 

“Breath, Vitya. You can hold it, I know you can.”

Victor took a deep breath in response. He smiled, that reassuring smile he always had for Yuuri; strong and confident, but it was wavering. Firm lips quivered, the corners of his mouth twitching as he fought to keep them up. Yuuri watched, entranced. Victor liked putting on a show for him. He was such a drama queen. Oh he whined and whimpered, squirming and holding himself, but this… Yuuri loved best when he managed to truely break Victor’s composure. Not just have him squirmy and adorable, but completely unable to stay still, even if he tried; unable to keep up a calm expression. Truely and totally desperate. 

Yuuri planned to see that this time. He was going to draw this out until Victor’s acting became real. 

He took his hands away from Victor’s bladder, trailing them down his toned thighs and running fingers across the bar between them. Then he backed away slightly, tilting his head and just watching. His eyes wandered over each part of his husband. His feet rubbed together, his thighs tensed and relaxed continuously against the bar, his hips shifted from side to side, he sucked his stomach in and away from the ropes, his arms pulled against the ropes binding them, and his chest heaved with short shallow breaths. 

“Vitya,” he spoke softly, “I want you to imagine you’re in an interview, being filmed. The more you squirm, the more likely everyone will know just how badly you need to pee.” Victor’s face had gone white, no doubt imagining the scene with horror. Yuuri felt slightly bad, but he wanted to see how long Victor could keep his composure. He could make it up for being this mean by putting up with a little bit of PDA. Maybe. 

Victor didn’t answer him aloud, but he nodded, his body going still. Yuuri was surprised by how natural he managed to look. Sure, he was tied up, but every hint of his need seemed to vanish in an instant. It made Yuuri wonder if he’d had practise. He relaxed back on the floor, crossing his legs loosely in front of him, and let his mind wander. He imagined Victor in public, desperately trying to hide how full his bladder was, his reputation relying on how good of a job he managed. He’d never want to _really_ see his husband in such a stressful and potentially humiliating situation, but the idea was more than nice.

Maybe Victor would be willing to try some role-play one day…

He was drawn out of his fantasy by a strangled gasp. Victor tensed suddenly against his bonds, his face scrunching up in concentration. Yuuri looked down to his crotch and noticed a small bead of liquid. Just a drop. He licked his lips, crawling back onto his knees and leaning in closer. With a something between a moan and a whine, Victor lost control for a second, just a second, but it was enough for a rather large patch to spread quickly from the tip of his penis down the fabric and trickling down his leg. 

Taking pity on him, and also wanting him to hold on longer (he wasn’t ready for it to end), Yuuri reached out and took hold of Victor, squeezing him through the wet fabric. Victor thrust up into his touch, desperate for that little bit of relief, but doing so caused the ropes around his tummy to dig on further, and Yuuri felt a burst of heat as another spurt escaped. 

“Hold it, Victor,” he said, firmer than before. His husband was pushing back against the chair, trying to lessen the cruel pressure of the ropes. Yuuri’s attention was drawn to them, they really were pulling him in, causing his bladder to bulge out between and around them. Yuuri wondered if he should loosen them, but in the time it would take, Victor would probably wet himself, and he hadn’t used his safe word. 

Another spurt wet Yuuri’s hand, and he realised that as much as he wanted this to continue, it was over. It had taken too long to tie Victor up, and making him sit still had used the last of his strength. It was an interesting trade off, he’d have to ask Victor about that role play. With his free hand, Yuuri reached out and stroked Victor’s bladder gently. Then he pushed down.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: tied up and desperate


End file.
